Discrepancies
by Invisible Shiny Bulbasaur
Summary: They certainly didn't look like trainers setting off on a grand and epic journey, but, well, they were. And deep down, they wouldn't want it any other way.


_Rock.  
Rock.  
Rock…_

And then there was a quiet _click_.

The forest fell back into a still, soothing calm. All Dawn could hear were the distant calls and rustling of the various pokemon that hung around the forest; it was a sort of peace that she never truly experienced back at the village. Despite the small size, it was never completely silent. There was always a conversation, or the television or the radio. And of course, there was always Barry—

"_Gotcha!_" Barry cried, booking it over to the pokeball that rested on the ground; his Turtwig (who he had lovingly dubbed Walter) patiently toddled up to him as the trainer did that strange little energetic victory dance of his. Once he settled, he released the captured bird with a slight frown and a quirked eyebrow. "So, uh…" He glanced over the pokemon skeptically, fidgeting with the pokeball in his hands. "...Well, what is it?"

"Let me see…" Dawn felt around for the pokedex in her bag, fumbling with it as she flipped it open. "It's a Starly," she said as she glanced over the pint-sized bird, who was quietly ruffling his feathers and preening himself. "He's cute!"

"Cute? He's not cute – he's _cool_," he corrected, one hand planted at his waist. Walter quickly nodded in agreement; the Starly seemed indifferent to the whole ordeal.

"If you say so…" The bluehead pocketed the pokedex, watching her friend as he hopped down beside the Starly, holding out his finger – after a moment of hesitation, the bird fluttered up to his hand. She frowned slightly and tilted as the boy sought out a place to put the bird - hopefully this time, he would know better than to shove it down his…oh dear.

"Hey, hey, Barry, why not put it in your scarf, like I do with Yoshimi?" she quickly admonished, motioning to the Piplup dozing by her neck.

Barry's eyes darted up to her, then back at the pokemon in his hands. "Nah, I don't think he'd fit…"

"Well, you could put him in your hair. I mean, that's sort of a nest…" She was about to suggest that he just leave it in the pokeball when he, much to her surprise and relief, seemed to consider the idea.

"Okay, but you have to put him in, since it was your idea," he grinned as he handed off the ball of fluff. "But make it fast, okay? It'll be sundown soon!" (Actually, it wasn't even noon, but she decided not to mention it.)

"Of course, she chirped as she cupped the bird in her hands, moving around behind the trainer. "It'll just be a moment…" Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she reached up and searched for the perfect place to set the Starly - and then set it down.

The bemused Starly cooed softly as it curiously darted its head to and fro. After a moment, it settled down, and Barry flashed a grin. "How does it look?"

Dawn couldn't help but hold back a giggle; "You look utterly ridiculous."

For a moment he glared at her suspiciously – but in the next, he shrugged it off with a silly smile. "Eh, it doesn't matter! Come on, come on – we gotta go to Jubilife! Last one there has to pay a ten million pokedollar fine!" And with that, he bolted off through the fields, leaving the others in the dust. Walter made an annoyed chirp and stumbled after him.

Dawn smiled and tucked her hands into the deep pockets of her coat, humming a little ditty as she followed along at her own pace. Perhaps they weren't the most functional pair, but perhaps they could pull something off. They'd just have to wait and see…

"Come on, hurry it up, Dawn!"

"Don't worry, I'm right behind you!" She grinned and scooped up the helpless Turtwig, and bounded off towards Barry, and to whatever else that was to come.

* * *

A/N: Short and pointless, I know, but I was in the mood to write something cute with these two. :P

I may or may not expand this into a collection of drabbles – at least it would prevent me from clogging up the section with a bajillion drabbles and vignettes. Hehe, we'll see.

And if you're curious, yes, Yoshimi comes from the songs/album by the Flaming Lips. Awesome. Walter is named such because the name itself amuses me to no end - that, and I couldn't think of any sort of cheesy name that would fit the pokemon nicknaming scheme. Anywizzle, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
